


All We Have

by whenthebodiesspeak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenthebodiesspeak/pseuds/whenthebodiesspeak
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Powder





	All We Have

There is a place where silence talks. No noise, no voices, except of their own. Only their words, their love. Their whispers. Where they can be. Laugh, love, live.  
Tiny snowflakes are sailing through the sky, catching the light. Little cocoons. Hiding, shielding. Ice crystals are dancing in the sun, shining like diamonds. Precious, dear and still... nonsignificant. Light beams are breaking through the haze. Here, there. Colours. Rainbows. Their hands are clasped tight. They are holding on, holding tight. Strong.  
Through the snow they walk. Powdry white surrounding them. Their own bubble. Castle. Constructed of ice, snow and warmth.


End file.
